Lady Shauna Piscarilius
|text1=The Queen of Thieves |item2= |text2=Lady Shauna Piscarilius}} Lady Shauna Piscarilius, also known under her alias as The Queen of Thieves is the leader of the Piscarilius House. Players meet her as her alias during The Queen of Thieves quest. She was the only child of Lord Dalton Piscarilius, so after her father died on a fishing trip, she became the leader of the House. Unlike her father, who sought to increase his own wealth at the cost of the House, she sought to fight for her people. She sought help from the Kourend Council, but they never did so due to their corruption. So, she formed the Saviours of Kourend, attempting to unite all the gangs of Kourend together to fight against all who would damage Kourend, no matter who they are. Dialogue *'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': What do you want? *'Player': Tell me about yourself. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': If this is an attempt to make friends then you're wasting your time. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': Fine. I was born into the Piscarilius House as the only child of Lord Dalton Piscarilius After my fool of a father got himself killed on a fishing trip, I became the leader of this House. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': My father never cared about his people. He was far more interested in increasing his own wealth at the cost of his House. Once I took over, I vowed to fight for my people in a way he never did. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': Despite my best efforts, the Kourend Council, in all their corruption, never cared to help me return this House to glory. In the end I gave up, or at least, they think I did. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': To the people of Kourend it appeared that I had followed in my fathers gluttonous footsteps. However, I instead came here and began a new fight, one where I made the rules. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': What else do you want? *'Player': Tell me about the Saviours of Kourend. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': For many years I used my position to fight against the crime and corruption in this city. No matter what I did it was never enough though. I realised that to defeat my enemies I needed to act as they do. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': That's why I formed the Saviours of Kourend. We take the laws into our own hands and fight against all who would damage this city, no matter who they are. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': What else do you want? *'Player': Tell me about the Piscarilius House. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': You've been here how long? You should know what we do by now. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': Piscarilius House is home to Kourend's fishermen and traders. We are the first port of call for any visitors to Kourend, which means Piscarilius House is home to a wide variety of individuals. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': All people and goods coming to or from Kourend go though Piscarilius House. This unfortunately means that we are a centre point for the majority of crime within the city. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': For many years I appealed to the Kourend Council for help in fighting this crime but they cared little for our House. Instead, I decided to beat them at their own game and fight fire with fire. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': What else do you want? *'Player': Tell me about your plans. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': No. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': What else do you want? *'Player': Nothing. **'Lady Shauna Piscarilius': How about you go away then?